Meimu
Appearance Meimu, despite her age, bears the appearance of a young woman in her 20's. Her hair is tied in a twin green plait, and she has curious green eyes, and wears what apepars to be a schoolgirl outfit. Personality Meimu has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. Meimu is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress and despite her gentle personality, in battle she can be merciless, as shown when she used her illusions to kill an opponent. Background Meimu was born in Rukongai District 1, Junrinan. She was generally well have living with her parents and was able to eat as she pleased and play with her friends as often as she liked. But when her parents noticed she had extraordinary spiritual power, they told her to enter the Shinigami Academy. She agreed and entered. Afterwards, she graduated around the top of her class and entered the Fifth Division. She was greatly admired for both her beauty and her fighting skills. However when the higher-ups discovered the ability of her Zanpakuto-to create illusions strong enough to sometimes fool the mind-they knew she had to be disposed of. She got wind of this and fled the Soul Society and currently resides in the Living Realm Abilities Zanpakutō Sekenki (世界の木 World Tree) is Meimu's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of an ordinary Katana with no difference except the blade is entirely green. *'Shikai:' Sekenki's release command is Broadcast (放送 houssou). In it's Shikai state it takes the form of an all green Wazizashi. :Shikai Special Ability: Sekenki's ability lies in illusions. When Meimu casts her illusions her blade vanishes leaving her unable to fight in swordplay, and can only rely on her Kido. Her illusions in Shikai state are rather weak, and have no lethal potential whatsoever, but are excellent for ambushes being able to create a "change" of scenery, creating an area in the opponents mind where Meimu could have the advantage, or even making it seems as if Meimu has left, giving the opponent a sense of security, and leaving them extremely vulnerable. Her illusions only last as long her her reishi lasts, and the longer the illusion lasts the more her power drains. It can also be broken if she calls off the illusion herself, goes back to her sealed state, or if the opponent breaks out of it themselves. *'Bankai:' Tenrai Sekenki (神の世界の木 Divine World Tree) is Meimu's Bankai. She reached Bankai state after leaving the Soul Society. When in Bankai, her sword takes the form of an all green daitō (Japanese long sword). :Bankai Special Ability: Tenrai Sekenki's special ability remains illusions. In Bankai state, her illusion's increase in power and have gained the ability to kill her opponents due to shock or fear. An additional plus is she is able to create new solid illusions for attacks, such as animals or other items which can be used for attack. The abilities weakness's remain the same, but due to it being Bankai, her ability drains more power than in Shikai, and the Illusions are harder to shake off, but require more concentration and as such she cannot attack. Fortunately this is not necessary, due to it's increased power. Trivia *Meimu bears a few similarities to Nemu Kurotsuchi. They are of similar appearance, exact same height and weight, and they're names are even similar. *Meimu's name means illusion which is her Zanpakuto's ability. *Meimu is my second character to be named after her Zanpakuto's ability, the first being Mozou. Both have no shown last name and their names begin with an "M".